Steven x Connie shorts :) (back on earth)
by StevenUniverseTrash111
Summary: Conniverse/ Stevonnie drables :) XD
1. Chapter 1

**CONNIE P.O.V.**

I enter Steven's house through his screen door abruptly. "Steven! Sorry I'm late, my mom made me stay home and finish my homework. Ugh, she's just been so annoying lately." I go on for a few minutes, and he just watches me without as much of a changed expression to when I first came in. His face shows no emotion. I finish complaining about my mother.

Steven raises an eyebrow.

The left corner of his mouth raises slightly.

"Hello, Connie." He says while standing up off of his couch. "C'mon, we need a better place to talk"

He takes my hand at which I blush. He leads me to the warp-pad. We arrive at a place covered in spiny moss. It is dark and eerie in a way. Steven lets go of my hand and walks over to the moss, his face pained. He stops at the edge of the pond on which it grows. I follow him and when I reach him I reach for a rose-colored flower on the moss. I stop. Oh, no. Rose. Steven's mom. "Steven..." He looks up to pull my hand away from the moss, which has started to grow up towards me.

"Make sure not to touch this stuff," he says with a smile. "But in a case that it does, bring it up to that cliff, which is where we're going."

He takes me to the top of the hill. We sit. We can see all of beach city from here.

"Steven, I'm sorry, I forgot about-"

He takes my hand again.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, but you need to understand, your mom loves you and wants the best for you, even though it can sometimes can be annoying. You need to be thankful for her, because one day, things will change. You'll go off to college, and you'll barely ever get to see her again. And after that, one day she'll die. It comes with time. One day you'll die, too. What you, and most people in general, need to do is make the most of the time you have."

Tears fall from my face into the grass. "Wow..." I am lost for words.

He looks at me sympathetically and gives me a tight hug.

I chuckle. "That was pretty deep just for some complaints about my mom..."

He laughs, too. "Yeah," He looks at the sunset with misty eyes. A tear falls from his cheek and lands in the grass.

A pink flower grows.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back in time to Beachapalooza**_

 **CONNIE P.O.V.**

My parents only let me come to Beachapalooza this year because I'm so passionate about the mystery act. What makes it so special that it has to be a mystery? Currently, I am watching Ronaldo's act, in which he is passionately screaming about polymorphic sentient beings. It says here on the poster that Ronaldo is the last act before the mystery act.

The Curtain closes and Ronaldo steps off of the stage with a bow, the crowd giving a polite applause. The lights on the stage dims and I wait patiently for the next act. I hope sitting through all of the other acts was worth it.

The curtains open, and Steven slides onto stage, wearing a dress that reveals his gem, which is shining in the warm light of the stage. I blush and gasp. The beginning to _I'm a Star_ starts playing. He begins with a majestic twirl and continues with well-written choreography that im guessing he wrote himself. He notices I'm here at: _"When I Pose they scream and when I joke they laugh"_

 _"Everybody needs a friend"_ He looks at me.

 _"And I've got you, and you, and you!"_ He looks and points at me.

 _"So many I can't even name them can you blame me I'm too famous!"_ He throws glitter into the air and finishes.

 ** _Timeskip 5 minutes_**

I'm walking along the beach when I find Steven sitting, gazing at the stars.

"Steven!"

He looks over with a smile. "Oh hey Connie." He pats the ground next to him, inviting me to sit down. I sit.

"You were great out there," I tell him.

He laughs. "I sure did get a lot of applause. I must look pretty good in a dress!"

We laugh for a second.

"So exactly how often do you wear a dress?"

He thinks for a second. "I've done it a few times. Why?"

I blush. "Oh, I'm just curious."

He giggles. "Okay."

"You looked good." I blurt. His eyes widen. A light blush plays on his cheeks.

"...Thank you."

I tale his hand. He looks at me and blushes wildly. "Connie?" he says lightly.

"Is this okay?"

He smiles. "no..."

I look down and feel a stab of guilt deep in my gut.

But then he lifts my head up with his hands and presses his lips against mine. My face heats up.

"That's better," he says, pulling away. He looks back up at the stars and takes my hand. I blush and lean into him. Suddenly his form and my body fuse into one.

 **Stevonnie P.O.V.**

I laugh as I fall back to look at the stars. "I love me."


End file.
